


Бескрылый

by FSergeich



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Daredevil isn't until chapter 20, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutilation, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Wingfic, people die, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSergeich/pseuds/FSergeich
Summary: Кто-то хочет добраться до Питера Паркера.У вас есть три попытки, что бы догадаться кто бы это мог быть.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wingless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132700) by [Orcusnox (Cat9894)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/pseuds/Orcusnox). 



   Бескрылые узнают друг друга с первого взгляда. Совершенно не важно сколько слоев одежды укрывает их спины, даже если под их одежду подложено что-то, имитирующее, будто бы сложенные крылья срываются под ней - это не важно. Бескрылые _знают_.

   Питер рад, что крылатые не обладают этим чувством, в противном случае у добропорядочных жителей Нью-Йорка появилась бы еще одна причина ненавидеть его, и на одну причину больше, чтобы при его появлении звать мальчиков в форме, вместо того, чтобы заметить, что он просто пытается помочь.

   Бескрылые, конечно же, встречаются среди общей массы населения Нью-Йорка. Питер замечает их время от времени, взгляд неудержимо притягивается к их спинам, словно мотылек к пламени. И они, конечно же, знают, что он бескрылый. Но никогда об этом не расскажут, вероятно из-за негласного правила вежливости, типа, вы не трубите на каждом углу о чьем-то бескрылом статусе, если совершенно очевидно, что человек пытается сохранить это в секрете.

  И Питер уверен, в Нью-Йорке есть люди _предполагающии_ , что он бескрылый, хотя бы потому, что он никогда не подражал типичному поведению крылатых. Когда он злился его крылья не подергивались под его кожей (ну еще бы, ведь у него нечему было). Когда он был напуган, его крылья не трепетали под кожей (опять же, потому что у него их не было). Люди обращают внимание на такого рода вещи, и иногда этого достаточно, что бы кто-то с крыльями осознал, что другой - бескрылый.

  Он лишился своих крыльев уже очень давно, и с тех пор как у него есть его паутина, у него нет причин скучать по ним. Летать рассекая воздух, как он сейчас это делает, всегда казалось ему ближе, чем летать с помощью крыльев, и Питер предполагает, что это все из-за того, что он грезил полетами так долго.

  И хотя он никогда не научится тосковать по своим крыльям, Питер тосковал, думая о возможности летать.

 

* * *

 

  Тони Старк знал, что Питер бескрылый, но только потому что сам Тони был таким же. С тех пор, как он был захвачен в Афганистане, и боевики отрезали его крылья. Он щеголял своим бескрылым статусом, собрал себе костюм "Железного Человека" и стал всем тем, чем, все говорили, он не может быть.

  (Потому что он засранец, каких поискать, и Питер ничего не может поделать со своим восхищением его стойкостью.)

  Питер знает, Тони не рассказал об этом остальным Мстителям, в основном потому что они не ведут себя с ним иначе. Он конечно уверен, что они достаточно хорошие ребята и _не будут_ думать о нем хуже, но Питер уже ошибался в людях раньше (например в Эм Джей, это сильно по нему ударило. Гарри...Ну допустим, Питер знал, что Гарри был равнодушной задницей и в лучшие времена, но все же. Они были друзьями многие _годы_!)

  Ему нравится тусить в Башне время от времени (в костюме разумеется) и болтать с Тони и Джарвисом. Иногда заглядывает Пеппер, и в таких случаях Питер вынужден удалиться, потому что они с Тони неизбежно проваливаются в свой маленький мирок на двоих, и это, _правда_ , очень, очень мило, но Питеру тяжело видеть такой уровень близости.

  Потеря Гвен, все еще, слишком свежа. 

 

 

* * *

 

  Однажды ночью, когда он пролетал над городом, случается _это_. Все спокойно - что, конечно, удивительно для пятницы, обычно приходиться посуетиться. И это одновременно и радует, и огорчает, потому что так же сильно как ему нравится бороться с преступностью, ему порой просто хочется провести ночь без напрягов.

  " Все выглядит так, будто сегодня намечается тихая ночка " - размышлял он, приземляясь на стену. Некоторое время он выжидающе вглядывается в город, усиленно прислушиваясь к своему паучьему чутью. Впрочем, в конце концов он отвлекается.

  Когда первая пуля входит в стену слева от Питера, он в самом разгаре дискуссии с самим собой - стоит ли потратить часть денег от подработки на мексиканскую еду на вынос или нет.

  Он дернулся, метнувшись прочь от пулевого отверстия, а его сердце отплясывало тарантеллу у него в груди. Не было никакого предупреждения, его паучье чутье не расщедрилось даже на щекотку и он был не на шутку взволнован этой _маленькой деталью_ , потому что такого никогда раньше не случалось и это настолько его потрясло, что он даже не попытался определить _откуда_ стреляли, а просто несся и несся прочь -

  Лишь одно мгновение отделяло Питера от прыжка с крыши, когда его паучье чутье предупреждающим покалыванием пробежалось по спине и он остановился, нелепо молотя руками в воздухе, дабы не свалиться. И вторая пуля прошла в паре футов прямо перед ним - если бы он прыгнул, она бы попала в него.

  Питер разворачивается и бежит вослед пролетевшей пули, потому что самое умное, что он может сделать прямо сейчас - это добиться, что бы между ним и кем-то, кто стрелял в него, оказалось здание. Он нырнул за край как раз в тот момент, когда пуля номер три просвистела над его головой и если бы он не пригнулся, он, вероятнее всего, уже был бы мертв.

  Четвертая - и последняя - пуля пробила два окна и пролетела, где-то между рукой Питера и его ребрами. Из него вырывается прерывистое дыхание, а сердце в его груди бьется так, будто хочет вырваться на свободу из плена его ребер. Он пялится на дырку мгновение, но когда больше не следует пуль, дождем осыпающихся вокруг него, он разворачивается и убегает.

  На все про все не могло уйти больше десяти минут, но чтобы успокоиться Питеру потребовался не один час. Он проваливается в сон незадолго до рассвета, с ноющей болью в спине.

 

* * *

 

  Когда Питер, _случайно_ , упоминает при Тони, что в него стреляли в прошлую пятницу, бескрылый миллиардер выходит из себя. Если бы у него были крылья, они бы взметнулись в воздух, топорща перья, и делая мужчину преувеличено большим. Но у него _не было_ крыльев, так что ему оставалось только дико размахивать руками, а его лицо стало столь ослепительного красного оттенка, что Питер забеспокоился, не станет ли он свидетелем прихода того самого "Кондратия" или еще чего покруче.

\- Ты должен был бежать прямо сюда! - бушевал Тони, тыча в грудь Питера пальцем. - Это самое безопасное место во всем Нью-Йорке!

\- Несмотря на то, что я нахожу лестными ваши слова, сэр, я должен отметить, что -

\- Не сейчас, Джарвис, - перебил Тони. - Послушай, Человек-паук, я знаю, что ты не хочешь, что бы кто-то раскрыл твою тайну личности, но в следующий раз, когда в тебя будут _стрелять_ , приходи сюда. Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь и Пеппер узнает об этом ... я ходячий покойник.

Питер не сдержался и расплылся в улыбке. - В любом случае, это была одноразовая акция - невозмутимо произнес Питер. - С чего бы кому-то захотелось в меня стрелять?


	2. Chapter 2

  Это оказалось не "одноразовой акцией", и Питер корил себя за столь беспечные слова.

  На этот раз это оказалась не пятница - а вторник, и это заставило Питера _сильно_ занервничать, потому что он внезапно осознал, что у него есть _шаблоны_ , предсказуемые передвижения, которые, вероятно, рассмешат своей простотой любого преследователя.

  Он мог только надеяться, что бы тот кто охотился на него, не отследил его до дома.

  Первая же пуля попадает ему в плечо под аккомпанемент паучьего чутья, орущего благим матом. Питер неловко приземляется на крышу, сжимая пальцами свою голову, а не раненое плечо. Его тело на автопилоте уходит вправо, в то время пока Питер пытается привести свои чувства в норму, уворачиваясь от следующих трех пуль.  
  
   Внезапно, ему в висок утыкается холодное дуло пистолета, и тело Питера застывает, даже не смотря на то, что его паучье чутье набрало такую частоту, громкость и пронзительность, что обращало все в белый шум.

  Питер никогда не был настолько напуган.

  У него уходит ошеломляюще много времени для осознания того, что чувак с пушкой у его головы трещит как сорока. Он попытался сосредоточиться достаточно, что бы хоть что-то разобрать, но его паучье чутье продолжало трезвонить, и что-то было _не так_ , с мужиком держащим его на мушке, _сильно-сильно_ _не так_ , а он не мог понять, _что_...

 - Но я и предположить не мог, что ты бескрылый! - услышал Питер часть монолога и отшатнулся, потому что только бескрылые могут почувствовать это, но он не мог назвать мужика бескрылым, хотя тот должен был им быть, чтобы знать это. За исключением того случая, если он знает, где живет Питер и видел его без рубашки, что, кстати, весьма грубо.

  Наконец, Питер решает, что он уже засиделся на одном месте. Он действует, припав к земле, в движении, которое удивляет парня с пушкой достаточно, что бы Питер успел сильным ударом по ногам, свалить его. Раздался выстрел, но Питер предположил, что в него не попали, так как не почувствовал новой боли.

  Он мог разглядеть вдалеке Башню Старка, и пнув на прощанье парня по ребрам, двинул в ее направлении.

 

* * *

 

  
   В Башне оказался Брюс Беннер, и Питер никогда еще не был настолько рад видеть доктора. Его плечо горело из-за пули, застрявшей в мышцах, и Питер уже предчувствовал насколько _весело_ будет проходить процесс выздоровления.

 - Что случилось? - спросил Брюс, спеша к нему.

 - Кое-кто стрелял в меня, - отозвался Питер, указывая на свое кровоточащее плечо.

  Брюс проводил его до дивана, и усадив на него, принялся за осмотр. Беннер присвистнул. - Да, ты счастливчик. Такое ранение могло лишить тебя возможности пользоваться рукой.

  Питер покачал головой. - Я не думаю, что это имеет какое-то отношение к удаче, - признал он, когда Тони и Пеппер ворвались в комнату. При этом крылья Пеппер (по большей части белые), расправились достаточно, что бы заставить Питера автоматически отшатнуться.

  Она, конечно же, заметила его реакцию и отвела крылья назад, ее черные второстепенные перья создавали разительный контраст с остальной частью ее крыльев.  
\- Ты в порядке? - требовательно поинтересовалась она.

  Питер поморщился. - В основном? - ответил он, но его голос звучал вопросительно.

 - Тебя подстрелили? - спросил Тони удивленно. - Я думал, у тебя есть своеобразная сигнальная система -

  Питер кивнул, стараясь сосредоточиться на чем угодно, кроме ощущения пальцев Брюса, прикасающихся к его плечу. - Очевидно, она не срабатывает на этого парня сразу, - мрачно ответил он. - Ему нужно выстрелить в меня первым.

  Тони бормочет себе под нос проклятия, которые Питер прекрасно слышит. - Ты хорошо его разглядел?

  Питер шипит от боли, когда Брюс принялся вытягивать пулю наружу. - Нет, - процедил он. - Но он хорошо стреляет, я знаю это наверняка. И он вообще не затыкается. Он просто болтает и _болтает без остановки_.

  Повисло многозначительное молчание. Все они похоже знали того, кто подходит под это описание, и судя по их лицам, это не сулит _ничего_ хорошего.

  Тони разбил тишину. - Ты почти закончил, Брюс?

 - Да, - отозвался Беннер. Питер даже не почувствовал иглы своей кожей, а Брюс, прямо сейчас, уже накладывал бинты на его плечо.

 - Ок. Не могли бы вы с Пеппер спуститься на кухню и принести немного еды? Я думаю для этого разговора необходима еда. И возможно напитки. Лично для меня что-нибудь алкогольное.

  Пеппер впилась в Тони взглядом, а ее крылья возмущенно взъерошились. Но последовала за Брюсом прочь из комнаты, и Питер с Тони остались наедине.  
  
  - Он знал, что я бескрылый, - пробормотал Пит. - Но я не мог...Я не мог сказать того же, Тони.

  Тони кивнул. - Да. Он из тех по-кому сложно что-то определить.

 - Значит ты _знаешь_ , кто он.

 - Не так много людей похожих на Дедпула, - пояснил Тони.

  Паркер моргнул. - Дэдпул? - переспросил он.

 

* * *

 

  
   Он так чертовски вляпался.

\- С чего бы кому-то вроде _него_ преследовать _меня_? - вопрошал он, лихорадочно расхаживая взад и вперед. Большинство остальных Мстителей прибыли в Башню, за исключением Наташи, находящейся на секретной миссии, и Тора, покинувшего мир.

  Клинт насмешливо фыркнул, шаркая крыльями за своей спиной. Его первостепенные перья были настолько длинными, что мели по полу, когда он ходил. - Он наемник. Он делает это ради денег.

\- Да, но почему _я_? - цедит Питер, ничуть не удовлетворенный таким ответом.

\- Вполне вероятно, что кто-то заплатил ему, чтобы избавиться от тебя, Человек-паук, - серьезно сказал Кэп. Его серые в полоску крылья тихо и неподвижно лежали, вдоль его спины. - Тебе нужно быть осторожным - я бы рекомендовал на некоторое время остаться здесь, в Башне.

\- Замечательно, но я не могу так сделать, - категорично ответил Питер. - И я не думаю, что он пытался меня убрать. Если он настолько хорош, как вы говорите, то он не мог промахнуться случайно.

  Сэм лишь хмыкнул на такое замечание. Его крылья находились под кожей, потому что с его механическими крыльями он в них не нуждался. Питер не уверен, что видел их хоть раз. - Ты кого-то обидел, Человек-паук?

  У Питера вырвался безрадостный смешок. - Вероятно. Вы ребята что, не читаете Дэйли Бьюгл? Я - угроза.

 - Значит кто-то хочет поймать тебя - и что? - спрашивает Клинт, и Питеру хочется ударить лучника, так как он абсолютно бесполезен.

 - Разоблачить тебя, - предположил Тони и это было первое, что он сказал за все время. - Никто не защищает тайну своей личности так же как ты, Человек-паук. Если они хотят навредить тебе, это то что они будут делать.

  Питер грациозно плюхнулся на ближайший стул. - В общем я в полной заднице.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
   Когда Питер в третий раз повстречал наемника по прозвищу Дэдпул, тот не пытался застрелить его. Питер наконец-то добрался до Мексиканской закусочной, потому что он был голоден и, если честно, ему просто необходимо было вырваться из Башни. Они все хотели как лучше, он знает, но он задыхался от необходимости все время носить костюм и скрывать спину.

  Питер взял свой заказ и уселся за столик у стены, просто наслаждаясь долгожданной свободой. Он даже оделся в нормальную одежду для прогулок и заручился помощью Джарвиса, что бы выйти из башни ни с кем не столкнувшись.

  Он был на середине своего первого буррито, когда высокая, широкоплечая фигура в черной и красной коже заскочила в маленькое Мексиканское кафе.

  Питер не мог отвести взгляда от мужчины, потому что он его _конечно же_ узнал. Плечо Питера заныло от узнавания, и он попытался сделаться как можно меньше и незаметнее. Он не мог уйти прямо сейчас, когда он не закончил со своей едой, что бы не привлечь к себе лишнего внимания.

  Он сосредоточился на поедании своего буррито, пытаясь не смотреть на наемника, пока тот делал заказ, звучащий как целое меню. Он почти закончил - _тяжело_ пытаться не выглядеть спешащим, особенно, если ты торопишься - когда Дэдпул небрежно скользнул на сидение напротив него. Питер застыл.

 - Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Пити! Как плечо? - поинтересовался мужчина. И Питер прямо таки вздрагивает от этого, потому что _гребанный_ придурок знает его лицо и его имя, и все просто катиться к чертям.

 - Прекрасно, - отвечает он более спокойно чем себя ощущает. - Как твои ребра?

  Наемник захихикал, звук вышел скрипучим и пронзительным. - Тебе потребуется пнуть меня намного сильнее чем тогда, если захочешь оставить свои следы, сладенький.

  И да, теперь Питер знал о исцеляющем факторе Дэдпула, и раке, именно поэтому его большой, глупый рот открылся, и его понесло, - О, я уверен, еще чуть больше боли не доставят тебе беспокойства. - И это прозвучало действительно грубо и бездушно, так что Питер прикусил свой язык и отвесил себе ментального подзатыльника.

  Дэдпул откинулся на спинку и снова захихикал. - Бэйби бой научился _огрызаться_ , - произнес он. После чего наклонился ближе, и Питер опять весь оцепенел. - Так значит бескрылый, мм?

 - А тебе какое дело? - поинтересовался Питер, и рычание в его голосе совсем его не удивило. Он был очень, очень осторожен в хранении этой своей тайны и его коробило легкомысленное отношение наемника к ней.

 - Хэй, не нужно огрызаться! Мы же как две горошинки в стручке. Два тако на тарелке. Два прыщика на яичках.

  Питер поморщился. - Пожалуйста остановись.

 - Ты уверен, бэйби бой? Я мог бы продолжать и продолжать. - заявил Дэдпул и подмигнул ему. Реально взял и подмигнул ему. Какого черта?

  Питер закончил со своим буррито и поднялся, что бы уйти, но рука Дедпула метнулась вперед и схватила его запястье, сильно. Питер застыл, снова и снова паучье чутье срабатывает с ужасным опозданием предупреждая его. Питер уставился на руку, перевел свой взгляд на Дэдпула - который ухмылялся ему под маской, он совершенно в этом уверен - и опять перевел взгляд на его руку.

 - Пожалуйста отпусти меня, - произнес Питер вежливо, потому что он был воспитанным молодым человеком, а посему обязан был спросить прежде чем сломать запястье Дэдпулу (как он планировал сделать).

 - Ты так обходителен! - захихикал Дэдпул. - Это так восхитительно! Могу ли я похитить тебя и препроводить в мои апартаменты?

  Шрамы на его спине отозвались болью. Питер наклонил голову - они не беспокоили его так часто до недавнего времени. - Это значит "нет", - констатировал он, разместив свою свободную руку вокруг запястья Дэдпула.

 - Что ты собираешься делать, бэйби бой? - спросил Дэдпул, несколько заинтригованный. - Сломать запястье, используя только одну руку достаточно сложно, ты в курсе? И определенно не рекомендуется таким _феечкам_ как ты.

  Питер втянул воздух сквозь зубы и неуловимо переместил свое тело так, чтобы другим посетителям не открывался прекрасный вид на все происходящее. - Я _не_ феечка, - ответил он и хрустнул запястьем Дэдпула.

  Рука Дэдпула резко выпустила запястье Питера, и Питер плавно отступил назад. Маска, которую носил Дэдпул, была до странного эмоциональна, а это значило, что Питер мог наблюдать, как у Дэдпула в шоке отвисла челюсть.

 - Приятного аппетита, - пожелал Питер, небрежно помахал на прощанье и вышел из кафе.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  Питер видит Дэдпула еще несколько раз поблизости в городе и сам, и как Человек-паук. Этот перекаченный наемник, кажется не собирается больше стрелять в него (и слава Богу), но он все еще слишком _близко_ и это беспокоит Питера, хотя не настолько, что бы проинформировать об этом Тони.

  Иногда, Дэдпул просто тень, которую он видит краешком глаза. Тогда Питер может проигнорировать его, притворившись, что не замечает человека крадущегося за ним или прячущегося на крышах домов. Но чаще всего - нет, и Дэдпул скачет прямо у Питера перед лицом. В большинстве случаев он вываливался из ниоткуда, и первые несколько раз Питер реагировал на это, приклеивая его паутиной к ближайшей стене, в то время как его сердце бешено билось в груди.

  Дэдпул никогда не появляется с пустыми руками - то он приносит буррито, то тако, а то и странные жевательные мармеладки, каких Питер никогда не видел, но Дэдпул клянется, что они со всех концов света. Питер находит несколько подозрительным то, _почему_ наемник начал вести себя с ним столь любезно - но он начинает подозревать, что Дэдпул может и не иметь хоть сколько-нибудь весомой причины.

  И нет, "потому что мне нравиться твой зад" - не является уважительной причиной.

 

 

* * *

 

   
   В следующий раз, когда кто-то стреляет в него - это не Дэдпул. И парень, который стреляет в него сейчас, стремиться убить. _И_ его паучье чутье предупредило его заблаговременно.

  Питер метнулся влево, уходя из-под огня пулеметной очереди. Он на самом деле уже устал от всех этих пуль направленных на него, и всерьез рассматривал возможность незаметно подкрасться и выбить все дерьмо из этого парня, когда очень большая и весьма мускулистая рука поймала его, обвившись вокруг талии, и потянула вниз.

  Взвизгнув, Питер обнаруживает себя, ошеломленно пялящимся на звезды. Его затылок со всего маха познакомился с крышей, а его паучье чутье продолжает гневно реветь в его черепушке, и он не может _сосредоточиться_.

И прежде чем потерять сознание, он увидел широкую тень стоящего над ним человека, и гигантские крылья, раскинувшиеся в стороны и заполонившие все небо.


End file.
